capitulo 1: el comienzo
by anne abadeer
Summary: bueno este es mi primer fic y pues espero sea de tu agrado, esta historia es llevada acabo en parte a la película de "The Avengers" , luego vives feliz con Loki Laufreyson (el hermano de Thor)


**Primer capítulo de **

Fanfic de Loki x lectora: 3

bueno pues para comenzar tu nombre en este fic será Anne, Ana, Anita y demás nombres como ese en fin tú tienes 25 años, eres toda una mujer, no tienes un empleo pues muy fijo por así decirlo XD ganas bastante bien $w$ y tienes un muy bello departamento en N.Y. es amplio de ventanales grandes en la sala con vista hacia la cuidad … bueno en si es un departamento un tanto lujoso, tu te fuiste de vacaciones por una semana a Alemania y bueno tal vez suene un poco extraño pero pues tu posees uno que otro poder (_puedes proyectar la energía, puedes utilizar cualquier cosa que este a tu alrededor en tu favor, y también con el paso del tiempo desarrollaste la habilidad de poder leer los pensamientos de las personas XDDDD bueno creo que alucine de mas_) en realidad tu casi no los utilizas ya que estas más acostumbrada a vivir como una persona común y corriente y te lo digo así para que más o menos te visualices tu vida en este fic y bueno ya que te dije todo esto ..COMENZEMOS…

Era una día común y corriente en una ciudad de Alemania este día tú te levantaste muy tarde, era más de medio día y decidiste salir a correr y comprar una que otra cosilla que se te antojara, llegaste a tu casa un poco tarde, en la entrada de tu cuarto encontraste una carta en la cual se te invitaba esa noche a un evento de la alta sociedad, no tenias nada importante que hacer esa tarde así que decidiste asistir, te diste una buena ducha, te vestiste muy elegante y te arreglaste muy guapa, una vez lista te fuiste al evento que habría en Stuttgart.

Entraste muy elegante llamando la atención de distintas personas, todos hablaban en grupos pequeños, la música con violines sonaba por cada uno de los rincones de aquella sala, no te fijaste y de pronto chocaste con un chico alto, delgado, de cabello negro azabache, de ojos color verdes muy claros, debías admitir que era muy apuesto le miraste y tardaste unos segundos en reaccionar–disculpe mi torpeza señor – te disculpaste amable, pero el solo asintió con la cabeza y continuo caminando -_" presumido"_\- pensaste, decidiste ir por un trago, miraste a un señor que comenzó a hablar cosas que para ti no tenían importancia alguna, así que fuiste por una botana, cuando de un momento a otro la gente grito aterrorizada, te giraste rápidamente y viste a aquel muchacho con el que habías chocado anteriormente, este tenía al señor que estaba hablando anteriormente sobre una mesa de piedra, el saco un artefacto muy curioso de su bolsillo y este lo coloco dentro del ojo de aquel señor provocando que este se convulsionará al contacto .

Toda la gente salió corriendo aterrorizada detrás de aquel acto, aquel muchacho sonrió al ver las expresiones de la gente, luego este cambio sus ropas de gala a unas extrañas prendas de colores negros y verdes oliva tú te escondiste detrás de una torre de aquel museo, te asomaste para confirmar cualquier peligro, mas sin embargo no viste nada, respiraste aliviada y regresaste detrás de la torre, y para tu sorpresa aquel muchacho estaba alado tuyo, pegaste un grito ahogado pero este te tapo la boca con fuerza provocando que tu caminaras hacia atrás con sus pasos, pisaste mal y tropezaste, tu pierna se te había torcido pero no sentiste dolor alguno así que lo ignoraste, aquel chico se puso sobre ti evitándote cualquier escapatoria y tapo de nuevo tu boca,-_quien rayos es este tipo?!- _te preguntaste hacia tus adentros mientras mirabas sus hermosos ojos- mi nombre es loki –te respondió en voz alta, tu dudaste por unos minutos _\- acaso leyó mis pensamientos?_\- te preguntaste un tanto nerviosa pero a la vez sorprendida, - sí, si lo hice- te contesto en un tono orgulloso, aquella respuesta te dejo un poco atónita, mas sin embargo en un momento en que este se descuidó aprovechaste para golpearlo con puño cerrado en el rostro. Aquel golpe que le habías dado te dio el tiempo suficiente para huir de ahí , pero no pudiste ya que tu pierna se te había herido anteriormente, aun así saliste lo más rápido posible, al salir había una pequeña plaza, accidentalmente te tropezaste y caíste, había mucha gente ahí, 3 personas iguales a ese tal Loki los rodearon evitándoles escapatoria alguna y para ti el dolor comenzaba a intensificarse a cada momento transcurrido.

-¡ARRODILLENCE ANTE MI !- les grito a todos los presentes y estos obedecieron al momento, este comenzó a hablar sobre unas cosas que para ti no tenían importancia alguna, lo único que te importaba a ti era tu pierna la cual te dolía tanto provocando que tus ojos estuvieran llorosos, este se quedó quieto a tu lado, te sonrió de manera que te provoco escalofríos. De pronto un viejecillo se levantó y le miro a Loki- no ante hombres como tú- respondió débilmente, Loki lo miro burlón - escúchenlo… que les sirva de ejemplo- dijo fríamente y este enseguida disparo con su cetro, mas sin embargo llego un hombre que vestía con la bandera estadounidense- déjalo en paz Loki, la última vez que vine a Alemania paso casi lo mismo- menciono victorioso mientras se acercaba un poco a este, - acabas de decir "Loki"? Como ese dios medio loco ¿y tú quién eres? Sailor Moon? –preguntaste entrando en razón y después te mofaste un poco -¿Sailor Moon? Señorita, ¡yo soy el Capitán América! ¡Su salvador!- te contestó solemne sin quitarle la vista de encima a Loki. Ellos empezaron a pelear, realmente el Capitán América la estaba pasando bastante mal para parar y/o esquivar los ataques y golpes que estaba lanzándole Loki sin piedad alguna. En un momento, el Capitán perdió su escudo y Loki le dio tal golpe que lo mandó volando a varios metros de distancia dejándolo ligeramente inconsciente. Loki se giró hacia ti, te sonrió victorioso, te levantaste y tomaste una pistola que se le había caído a uno de los de seguridad y le disparaste - ¿En serio crees que vas a poder hacerme daño con esa arma de mortales? - te preguntó Loki entornando los ojos con un gesto arrogante en sus rasgos afilados.

Diste un paso hacia atrás y enseguida tropezaste con el escudo del Capitán América perdiendo el equilibrio y haciéndote más daño en la pierna. Loki estaba empezando a acercarse y, sin pensarlo 2 veces, tomaste el escudo entre lágrimas de dolor y se lo lanzaste de vuelta al Capitán América que ya estaba recuperando el conocimiento.

En ese momento la mirada de Loki pasó al escudo y del escudo a ti. Si las miradas matasen, la mirada de Loki te habría matado a ti y a todas tus "reencarnaciones".

\- _Es una lástima que tenga que ser así__._\- te dijo Loki mientras te apuntaba con su cetro pero un ruido de turbinas llenó el aire y un Quinjet apareció de la nada apuntando a Loki. Una voz femenina le dijo amenazadoramente:

\- ¡Loki, baja el cetro y ríndete!-

Loki se dio media vuelta y disparó al Quinjet que consiguió esquivar el golpe recuperando un precario equilibrio en el aire y apareció Iron Man (personaje al que conocía debido al exceso de sus apariciones en periódicos y medios de comunicación), le lanzó dos rayos repulsores a Loki que lo tiraron un par de metros hacia atrás, luego aterrizó apuntándole al dios con todo su arsenal.

\- Da un paso más, papá de bambi.- le dijo Iron Man a Loki, incitándolo a que se atreviera.

Loki levantó lentamente las manos a manera de rendición y su ropa volvió a cambiar, ya no era una armadura de guerra sino más bien unos ropajes extraños de color verde oliva y dorado.  
El Quinjet aterrizó en la plaza, el Capitán América saco unas esposas y se las lanzo a una tipa pelirroja que llevaba el traje mas ajustado que habías visto en toda tu vida, el capi se acerco mas a ti - ¿se encuentra bien señorita?- te pregunto mientras se arrodillaba a tu lado- no, me duele mucho mi pierna- respondiste adolorida-un momento por favor- te pidió mientras llevaba su mano hasta su oreja y escucho por el comunicador que llevaba en su oído-si claro jefe- asintió y te miro mientras dejaba recargar sus codos en sus rodillas – bueno con permiso- se acerco aun mas a ti y te cargo en sus brazos, este al levantarte te provoco un pequeño dolor en tu pierna cosa que hizo que te quejaras al momento- perdón- se disculpo ligeramente avergonzado, se subieron al Quinjet, el Capi se incó frente a los asientos y te sentó con mucho cuidado en ellos, te abrocho el cinturón y te sonrió-hola- te saludo la chica pelirroja con el traje mas ajustado que habías visto-hola- saludaste tranquila y sonriente mientras tratabas de ocultar el dolor de tu pierna- tranquila pronto te atenderemos esa pierna- te menciono y regreso la mirada al frente.

El Quinjet despego y así se abrieron paso entre las nubes. Loki te miraba con enojo, de pronto se escucho un trueno y Loki miro hacia arriba asustado- que ¿te dan miedo los truenos?- pregunto un poco burlón el Capí, cosa que te hizo reír por lo bajo, Loki no te tomo importancia alguna –no me hace muy feliz lo que viene- respondió en un tono un tanto preocupado y desanimado, de pronto se escucho un golpe en el techo de la nave y con el se zangoloteó aquella, Iron Man abrió la compuerta trasera del Quinjet y enseguida un hombre de cabello un poco largo de color rubio, musculoso, con vestimenta rara para todos los presentes, de ojos azules puros, que traía con el un martillo, tomo a Loki por el cuello de su vestimenta arrancándolo del asiento, este le dio vueltas a su martillo y salió volando con Loki en sus manos, Iron Man salió detrás de ellos tu solo les miraste un tanto atónita -¿Quiénes son estos?-pregunto el Capi un tanto atónito – es otro Dios , así que ten cuidado- respondió la pelirroja que estaba al frente de la nave, el Capi no lo pensó 2 veces y enseguida tomo un paracaídas de la nave, se lo puso y se encamino a la parte trasera de la nave- para mi solo hay un Dios, y no se vestiría así- dijo serio y enseguida se lanzo al aire, la pelirroja esta cerro la compuerta y continuo con le rumbo-¿Qué pasara con ellos?-preguntaste un poco preocupada – no te preocupes, ellos estarán bien, si quieres duérmete un poco, tardaremos un rato en llegar a nuestro destino- te respondió tranquila, sus palabras te daban confianza y tranquilidad decidiste acceder a lo que te había dicho y en poco tiempo te quedaste bien jetona XD.


End file.
